ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salaryman Zero
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on July 22nd, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story673 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Salaryman Zero" Synopsis Ultraman Geed runs into trouble when he is unable to defeat the mechanical menace, Darklops Zero. Help arrives in the form of Ultraman Zero, but is he willing to see the son of his arch-enemy Belial as an ally? Plot The scene opens up in Space. Ultraman Zero has emerged from a Wormhole and arriving nearby the earth. Zero notices that his Ultimate Aegis is badly damaged and thus is unable to travel to different universes until it is repaired and he is healed from his journey. Taking refuge on Earth, Zero also notices that a Darklops Zero is engaged in battle with Ultraman Geed! Being up against a Robot, Geed is unable to best Darklops Zero in combat due to its dense armor and is easily manhandled by the mechanical giant. After downing Geed, the Darklops is prepared to finish off the Ultra, only to be confronted by the newly-arrived Zero, who goes on the offensive. After tangling with the Robot, Zero hits the Darklops with his Wide Zero Shot, forcing the robot to retreat. With the robot gone for now, Zero goes to tend to Geed, only to be shocked by the similarities between him and Belial in his appearance. Zero at first reacts with hostility, but after Geed is forced to turn back into Riku, Zero realizes that he and Belial are two different people, as evident when Riku is tended to and taken to safety by Pega and Laiha. Nearby during Geed and Darklops Zero's battle, a man in a suit witnesses a boy nearly being crushed by some falling debris. In an act of bravery, the man tries to push the boy out of harm's way, but accidentally slips on a banana peel and instead winds up in front of a moving truck, which runs him over. Time passes and the man is taken to a nearby hospital for being placed in critical condition from the accident. While he is lying on a trolley, Ultraman Zero appears before him. Impressed by his intended actions in saving the life of another, and in order to stay on Earth so that he can heal, Zero decides to merge with him in order to give him life again. After awakening and leaving from the hospital, the man, named "Leito Igaguri" learns of Zero's merging with him, and that the two have now linked symbiotically, with Zero occasionally taking over his body when Leito is in a crisis, as seen when he engages in a scuffle with a gang that Leito accidentally bumped into. After getting use to one another's company, Zero in turn is introduced to Leito's family, in the form of his wife, Lumina, and daughter, Mayu. Meanwhile at the Observatory, Laiha disapproves on Riku's sloppy fighting style when he (as Geed) was fighting against Darklops Zero. Before they can discuss what can be done about it, Pega informs them of another Little Star in Ogawa in the form of a young boy that was present during the battle with the robot. (The same boy that Leito tried to save earlier). As Riku and Laiha try asking the boy to give him his Little Star, Zero explains to Leito of the Crisis Impact, and how it affected his Universe when Ultraman Belial attempted to destroy it. With the help of Ultraman King though, the Universe was repaired, but at the expense of King's Cosmos, which scattered across said Universe, leaving him missing in action. Before both parties can continue their discussions with one another, Kei Fukuide, (who learned of Ultraman Zero's arrival recently) summons his Monster Capsule of Darklops Zero, and the robot returns to resume its destruction. Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed to stop the robot, but like before, Geed is unable to best Darklops Zero in combat due to its dense armor. The situation suddenly becomes bleak when Kei summons 2 more Darklopses into battle, and the robots proceed to triple-teaming Geed in battle without mercy. Geed is badly beaten by the robot trio, but upon realizing that Geed is trying to protect him, The boy tries to help him by cheering him on. Immediately, the boy's Little Star leaves his body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraseven! Now with another chance to fight on, and using the Capsules of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo, he reveals a new form: Solid Burning! Thanks to the new form's steel-reinforced body, Solid Burning's attack power now outclasses the Darklopses in battle, and all 3 robots are destroyed by Geed's new attacks. In another reassuring epilogue, despite losing his Little Star, the boy from earlier is still happy will living a normal life, as both he and Riku can both bond over how much they enjoy their favorite show: Donshine. Elsewhere, Leito and Zero continue getting to know one another. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Ultraman Zero merges with Leito's body, the scene is a complete frame-by-frame reshoot of when Ultraman Jack fused with Hideki Goh from the first episode of The Return of Ultraman. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes